


Stab Wound

by Cross_stitched_Sushi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, Hurt/Comfort, Public Enemy Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Set Directly after Public Enemy, Spoilers for a Public Enemy ending, connor got stabbed, hank cares about connor, reader is a nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_stitched_Sushi/pseuds/Cross_stitched_Sushi
Summary: Even Cyberlife's most advanced android isn't immune to danger.Connor had to find that out the hard way.After saving all of the Investigation Teams lives, it was his turn to get patched up.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Reader
Kudos: 17





	Stab Wound

He wasn’t in a critical condition, however that didn’t stop you from panicking when Hank brought Connor into your office. Hank never, and I mean never, came within ten feet of your department, he was far too stubborn for that. So, when you saw the two of them approaching, you feared the worst.

Hank, keeping Connor upright, swung the glass door open with a bang as it hit the windowed wall. “Lieutenant, I assure you my internal diagnosis is correct, there is no need for you to assist me into the Nurses office.” Connor said in a very matter-of-fact way. “Will you shut up for five god damn minutes.” Hank Shouted, “You have been stabbed through the hand, had your literal heart ripped out of your body whilst risking your own god damn life!” “Lieutenant I-“ “Just shut up and let the Nurse take a look at you for Christ sake.” 

Hank picked up Connor and sat him down on the counter. It was only a year ago that you suggested that it would be ideal for you to be trained as a Cyberlife certified engineer. Giving you enough basic knowledge to preform ‘First-Aid’ on Androids. “What happened?” you asked. “Weren’t you listening? His hand is covered in blood and his chest thing has been messed with!” You took a breath and tried again. “How long ago was the incident.” “Who Fucking cares? Fix Him!” Hank near screamed, you raised your voice “Lieutenant I need you to answer my questions so that I am able to give him proper care.” “The incident took place an hour ago, I have lost a quarter of Thirium.” Conner answered.

Hank staired at you impatiently, as you opened the cupboard and took out five bags of Thirium. Androids are able to operate with a minimum of one third of their total Thirium level, it was imperative that you closed the wound before Connor lost any more blood.

Connor’s Left hand came off with a click and Hank winced at the sight. He took a few steps back and leant against the back wall. You then attached a cap to the end of Connor’s arm, twisting it in place. “Ok, the bleeding should have stopped now.” Connor’s LED flickered as it spun yellow. “Correct” Connor replied. You sighed with relief and smiled, underneath your professional tone you were worried about him. Cyberlife’s most advanced prototype getting damaged? Unthinkable. “How did this happen?” You said to yourself as you examined Connor’s hand. “Deviant stabbed him.” Hank answered. “A Deviant?” You said surprised, although in reality the probability was quite high. “Yeah, Fucker almost killed the entire investigation team on it’s way out” Hank sighed. 

Connor had just finished the first bag as you were breaking the seal on another for him. “I’m afraid if I can’t find another hand for you while I patch this one up, you’re going to have to be handless for the rest of the day.” You still couldn’t believe that Cyberlife had refused to issue the station with spare parts for Connor. It only made your job that much harder. “Ok, lets see what we have here.” You unlocked the cabinet and took out all of the models of hands you had, hoping that the station androids would be compatible with the RK800. Walking back over to the counter you placed the boxes containing the new hands beside Connor and discarded the empty bags. 

Hank was opening the last bag for Connor as you looked over the boxes. “Connor, do you know if any of these hands will work with your model?” You asked doubtingly. “I’m sorry but I don’t have any technical information about my model.” Connor frowned. You sighed; you knew fully well that the request for Connor’s model information was denied by Cyberlife the first day that Connor started. It even came with a reminder that any tampering with said RK800 would result in legal action. Not that you cared, technically, you weren’t tampering with anything, you were only using official Cyberlife products as directed by your Cyberlife training as a Cyberlife technician. Even if they did try you were sure the entire precinct would have your back.

“I guess were doing it the old-fashioned way, keep throwing hands at ya until one of them sticks.” You smiled. “Ok Connor, I’m going to remove your arm, let me know once you have drained that section.” “Got it.” Connor replied. The poor thing seemed terrified. You could see the holes in his mechanical mask as he spoke, he seemed more robotic than usual. On the occasional times that you had spoken to Connor he seemed happy? Could an android be happy? It was definitely in their program to emulate emotions, but there was something about him. Something different. Something … Human. Connor’s arm released no problem, putting it to one side you started to open the boxes. “Lets see, how about a PC200.” You attempted to slot the hand into the arm, no good. You grabbed a PM700, No dice. A BV500, PL600, WB400. You quickly ran out of boxes. “Nothing?” Hank asked. “Nothing.” You echoed.

You attached the cap back over Connor’s wrist and plugged his arm back into his shoulder. “Sorry Connor, looks like you’re going to have one less hand today.” You sighed. Connor shifted slightly. “It’s ok; I’ll send a request to Cyberlife to send a replacement RK800.” Connor replied in monotone. “The Fuck?” Hank questioned as he stood up from the wall. “What the fuck are you talking about Connor? Your fine. The Nurse will patch your hand up and we will be back on the case.” Hank said comfortingly. “I am currently obstructing the mission, I am defective, I must be replaced.” Connor stated. “Connor, it probably won’t take me that long to fix your hand, the way androids are built are similar to Human biology, all I have to do is replace some thirium pipes and solder the casing and you’ll be fine.” You comforted. “I am obstructing the mission; I am defective, and I must be replaced.” Connor spoke now staring at the floor “The fuck you are.” Hank’s hand now touching Connor’s left shoulder. “Look Connor, you’re going to be fine, and we have a lot of paperwork to do, and its not like you need both hands to do that, shit, you can even do most of it in your head. We don’t even have any more deviant cases to investigate and I don’t need a replacement, you’re here. Your hand will be fixed by the time were done.”

Connor sat in silence; a mix of confusion and sorrow struck against his face. Even he didn’t know why Hank was so insistent with him staying, or why you would use one of the spare hands for parts to repair his own. All of the contradictions spun around his processor. It was only a few days ago Hank didn’t want anything to do with him, and a Nurse, a Human Nurse, would drop everything to fix his hand. He knew you had work of your own to finish so why where they so insistent on fixing him.

Software Instability ^

“It’s alright Son, everything is going to be alright.” Hank pleaded now rubbing the android’s handless arm. “Two hours tops.” You smiled. “Okay.” Connor said quietly. You watched both of them leave the room as you started to work on Connor’s hand, you didn’t know when it started, but there was no doubt in your mind, Connor had true, raw, emotions.


End file.
